


Signed, A Confused Teenage Girl

by jarmelts



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Middle School, in which ayano is an useless lesbian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarmelts/pseuds/jarmelts
Summary: 雜誌上的一則讀者來信， 和綾乃不信邪的追求真相之旅。畢竟要是編輯姐姐說的是真的，那不就代表... 歲納京子也喜歡她？！





	1. Chapter 1

第一堂下課鐘響，綾乃幫忙老師收拾整理教具後，滿心期待地回到座位上，從抽屜裡拿出今天早上到便利商店買的雜誌。鮮豔大膽的配色、花俏華麗的字體、時尚可愛的封面女孩，讓人就算從五米以外也能看出那是一本少女雜誌。

速速瞄過幾個主題，綾乃迫不及待地翻到後面幾頁，關心今天最重要的議題之一：星座運勢。

牡羊座本月愛情運勢：時候到了該主動出擊，機會不等人？嗯... 反覆盯著雜誌上的字句，綾乃呆楞了半晌。意識到自己在發呆，綾乃趕緊將目光掃到下方，找到摩羯座。

摩羯座學業：適度安排休息時間，別把自己逼太緊。綾乃摸了摸側臉，好像很準呢，最近為了期中考的準備，挑燈夜戰的情形越來越常見，或許是該找時間休息一下了。向自己點了點頭，綾乃繼續看到愛情運勢：一直等待的答案即將出現？這是什麼意思？綾乃內心添了幾分慌亂，她沒有在等什麼答案啊... 這應該，和她無關吧？

搖了搖頭，平復開始加快的心跳，綾乃接著找到雙魚座的健康運勢：注意呼吸道方面的狀況？呵呵，綾乃不由得輕笑，看來還是得看著千歲才行呢，真拿她沒辦法。

笑著將雜誌往前翻了幾頁，綾乃來到讀者來信的專欄。這個專欄專門開放給廣大的年輕讀者投稿，由雜誌社裡的編輯群為大家解決生活中所遭遇到的困難，諸如學業課業、人際關係、心靈成長等各種話題，但其中佔最大宗的依舊還是，戀愛心事。

這陣子以來，每個月看著這個專欄，讓綾乃感覺自己不是孤單一個人，原來在這個世界上，也有這麼多人像自己一樣有著這些煩惱。而為大家解決疑難雜症的編輯群，則像綾乃從未有過的大姐姐，在她迷惘困惑的時候，為她點亮一盞明燈。臉上掛著微笑，綾乃心想，希望自己有朝一日，也能像編輯姐姐們一樣，成為有自信、有魅力的成熟典雅女強人。

內心的獨白還未說畢，一架紙飛機便從眼前飛過，將她從思緒中拉回教室裡。臉上的微笑消去，眉間起了皺痕，綾乃順著紙飛機飛來的方向尋找元兇，只見一個人嬉皮笑臉地摸著頭道歉。

「歲納京子！不要在教室裡玩紙飛機啦，射到人怎麼辦！」

「嘿嘿，抱歉抱歉～」京子跑到綾乃桌邊，將落地的紙飛機撿起。

「真是的！」

唉，成熟典雅有魅力嗎... 看來還有很長遠的路要走...

還沒來得及看到本月的讀者來信，第二堂課的上課鈴聲就響了，綾乃趕緊闔上雜誌，小心翼翼地放進抽屜裡。看來只能等下節下課再看了。

只不過，這個月的讀者來信專欄，讓綾乃花了可不只一節下課的時間來看。


	2. Chapter 2

現在是下午第一節課，讓不少人昏昏欲睡的數學課，綾乃臉色凝重地緊盯著課本。此刻佔據她心頭的，並不是老師在台前賣力講解的新題型，這對她而言簡直輕而易舉，她早在十分鐘前就把今天預計講解的習題全都做完了。

此刻讓她陷入萬千思緒的，是早上在雜誌上看到的一篇讀者來信。

這篇來自署名「迷惘少女」的來信，提到她在班上有個喜歡的同學，雖然知道這位同學不討厭自己，兩個人也牽過手，還單獨去看過電影，但是到底要怎麼樣才能確定，這位同學是不是也喜歡自己呢？

針對這個相當基本、其實說來也挺模糊的問題，編輯姐姐洋洋灑灑列出了幾項方法，可以判斷對方是不是喜歡自己。綾乃一邊看，一邊將這些方法一一套用到她「在意」的對象，反正... 姐姐這麼辛苦的將方法都列出來了，不試白不試嘛...？

只不過，最後得出的結論，讓她怎麼想，就是覺得不對。

姐姐說，如果男生常常故意惹她生氣，表示他想引起女生注意，雖然不是成熟的作為，但十之八九就是喜歡她。綾乃很快就決定忽略這一點，畢竟，歲納京子又不是男生... 綾乃握著手上的筆，臉上浮現一抹紅暈。而且她就是一個麻煩製造機，害她常常生氣也是迫不得已，要說想引起自己的注意什麼的，不可能吧... 

況且，其實那傢伙也是有溫柔體貼的一面呀。回想起幾次生病時細心照顧她的京子，包括課堂上即時遞來的面紙、天冷鑽進被窩為自己取暖等種種貼心舉動，綾乃內心不禁升起一股暖意。不過這又帶到姐姐說的下一個徵兆：若不是故意惹女生生氣，就是特別溫柔體貼... 

...綾乃抿起嘴唇，無言以對。

深呼一口氣後，綾乃冷靜思考，她相信京子應該不是只對她一個人溫柔體貼。那傢伙本來就心思細膩、很會照顧人，自己絕對不是什麼特別的個案，只是正好受到她善良個性的眷顧而已。但這也不禁讓綾乃覺得奇怪，為什麼會有人既愛給人添麻煩、卻又善解人意呢，她到底想怎麼樣嘛... 

綾乃嘟起嘴，筆尖在計算紙上點落著。回過神，發現紙上佈滿了好幾個那傢伙的名字，綾乃慌張地將紙撕下，努力不發出聲響的將紙摺疊好塞進口袋裡。唉，看著黑板，綾乃又皺起了眉頭，明明注意力應該要放在台前的老師身上的，可是心裡想的全都是那個傢伙... 

想到這裡，綾乃不由自主地想回過頭去，看看那傢伙在做什麼。突然，她想到編輯姐姐提到的徵兆五：偶爾朝對方的方向望去，可以發現對方也正看著自己。

趁老師在黑板上寫下計算過程時，綾乃偷偷朝坐在斜後方的京子瞄了一眼。發現那傢伙雖然撐著頭，但是竟然難得沒有睡著，更讓綾乃意外的是，那傢伙此刻... 真的也在看著自己？！

急忙想收起視線，但綾乃想到編輯姐姐的建議：保持眼神接觸、觀察對方反應。

費盡力氣不讓視線游移，綾乃發現京子看起來像在沉思些什麼，雖然現在對著自己露出些許笑容，但是神情大致平淡，看不出什麼臉紅羞澀的模樣，也沒有任何跡象顯示她想躲開眼神接觸，所以果然不是-

「噗-」

京子做了一個荒謬的鬼臉，讓綾乃不小心噗哧一笑。摀著嘴，瞄了一眼台上的老師，綾乃趕緊低頭緊盯著自己的課本。

老師查覺台下的異狀，輕咳了一聲，示意同學們專心聽講。罪惡感直線上升，綾乃頭還是壓得低低的，側眼悄悄瞄向京子，只見她臉上掛滿笑容，放在課本上的手偷偷向自己打招呼。

真是的，歲納京子想要害死她嗎，討厭...

綾乃在心裡嘀咕著，臉頰也發燙著。


	3. Chapter 3

一轉眼，已然是社團時間，綾乃一個人在學生會室裡，對著桌面上攤開的雜誌滿面愁容。

自從成為這本雜誌的忠實讀者以來，她都一直將編輯群的意見和評論視為珍寶，是鄰居大姐姐傳承給她的生活智慧與人生哲學，是帶領她走上成熟典雅道路的指引火炬。

但是這一次的讀者來信，卻動搖了她對編輯群的信念。

姐姐列出了這麼多項徵兆，卻沒有一項說得通的。綾乃撐著頭、嘟起嘴，一定是因為她們沒有實際和歲納京子相處過，所以才會不準的吧？嗯，一定是這樣的，那個傢伙這麼不按牌理出牌，一般人沒辦法輕易摸透她的內心也是很合理的，對吧？

綾乃向自己點了點頭。像是徵兆三：對方會想了解自己的興趣。京子是有問過幾次她的興趣沒錯，但，綾乃回想，那都是因為自己先開頭了，所以她才順勢禮貌性的反問吧？

還有啊，綾乃手指點了點雜誌上的徵兆八，相當不以為然地搖了搖頭。對自己喜歡的對象感興趣或很有意見，這樣就叫做吃醋？這寫得也太牽強了吧？綾乃抿起嘴唇、坐直身子，準備和想像中的姐姐來場激辯。

如果這樣就叫做吃醋的話，綾乃手上拿著筆，對著空中比劃，去年掛上七夕短箋後的一個星期，歲納京子毫無來由、一臉嚴肅的問短箋上的對象是誰，難道就是吃醋嗎？！露營試膽的時候，說了喜歡的對象是千歲和會長後，那傢伙一直想把話題扯到她自己身上，那也叫做吃醋囉？！

綾乃雙手叉在胸前，輕哼了一聲，她才不相信。這些分明都只是因為歲納京子是個自戀狂，所以才會希望大家的注意力都放在她身上啊！

綾乃背後燃起熊熊的火焰，全神貫注在內心的法庭激辯小劇場，她準備傳喚其他證人、提出新的證據，沒有注意到雜誌上的字句，正被從後方出現的一塊人影緩緩覆蓋。

「在看什麼呢？」

「嗚啊啊啊！！」綾乃從座位上跳起，椅子險些翻倒。

或許是剛剛偷說她壞話怕被她發現，也或許是京子溫暖的聲息還停留在耳邊，綾乃漲紅了臉，飛快將桌上的雜誌藏到身後。

「歲納京子！為什麼一聲不響的出現在人家背後啦！」

京子嘟著嘴，「我剛剛有難得的先敲門耶～」無辜的神情轉換成一貫的調皮笑容，「只是，妳看起來好像很專心...」京子擠眉弄眼地學起綾乃，手指在空中比劃著。

看著綾乃的抗議，京子笑著繼續問道，「到底在看什麼，看到這麼激動呢～」側著身子，想一窺究竟綾乃身後藏的秘密。

撇過頭，雜誌藏得更嚴實了，綾乃賭氣般地說道，「不干妳的事吧。」

「呿～」眼看問不出答案，京子只好姑且放棄。

目光回到京子身上，綾乃問起，「妳來幹嘛？」

只見京子一屁股坐上椅子，一派輕鬆地說著，「來跟妳打招呼啊～嘻嘻。」

「嗯...？」沒有預料這個答案，綾乃絞盡腦汁只能擠出一句，「喔...」

尷尬地看向屋裡角落，雜誌上的徵兆六浮現在綾乃眼前：想方設法製造獨處機會... 不不，綾乃告訴自己，這只是湊巧而已，歲納京子怎麼可能知道現在學生會室只有她一個人呢？絕對只是湊巧。

「那...」綾乃緩緩說著，「嗨？」

「嗨～」京子一貫燦爛的笑容，讓綾乃的心跳越來越快... 

止不住的尷尬，綾乃怯怯地問道，「那... 打完招呼了，妳還不走嗎？」

「欸～」椅子的高度正好讓京子輕易抱上綾乃腰際，「不要趕人家走嘛～」臉頰親暱地蹭著。

慌張，好像無論被這傢伙抱過多少次，心跳加快的速度都不會減緩... 

耳邊響起法庭上編輯姐姐的聲音，反覆向她說著：有意無意的肢體接觸... 綾乃僵直了身子，拼了命在腦中告訴自己，不是的，歲納京子本來就很喜歡這些親密的舉動，船見同學、吉川同學，甚至千鶴同學，都是她「下手」的對象，自己只是她眾多選擇之一而已啊！

緊閉著雙眼，綾乃焦急地說著，「哎唷，我們等下還要忙啦！」

京子放開雙手，看著綾乃，「忙這個嗎？」手指又在空中比劃著。

綾乃見狀不禁跺腳，賞了京子一個白眼，「吼唷，妳好煩喔～」

「噫嘻嘻。」京子轉向桌面，拿起桌上的筆，在綾乃的空白筆記本上，隨手開始塗鴉。

悄悄將手上的雜誌塞到後方櫃子上後，綾乃走近桌邊，坐到京子身旁。偷偷看了一眼，問道，「妳在幹嘛？」

還等不到回答，京子就已經完工了，臉上掛著自信的笑容，將筆記本遞給了綾乃，「送妳。」

接過筆記本，綾乃看著上面一隻棉花糖般，圓滾滾軟綿綿的小綿羊，不禁輕聲說道，「好可愛...」

京子沒有回話，只是看著綾乃，露出了笑容。

想著回家後要怎麼把這張塗鴉放進她的藏寶盒裡，綾乃用餘光瞄了京子一眼，不禁想起徵兆四：不時贈送小禮物... 睜大了雙眼，綾乃將目光轉回到小綿羊身上，心慌意亂地向自己說著，不不不，這只是她隨手的塗鴉而已啊，身為畫家，她肯定替很多人畫過這種小塗鴉的呀？

雖然綾乃還是會將小綿羊好好珍藏，但她依舊選擇相信，一張小塗鴉，對於京子而言應該不是什麼大事，畢竟，又不是要歲納京子把自己最愛的蘭姆葡萄冰淇淋送給別人。 

欸？等等...

「那，」京子帶著笑容起身，「我該走了～」

思緒被冰淇淋和布丁佔據，震驚中的綾乃遲疑地看著京子，「呃、嗯...」

走到門前，「啊、對了，」手扶著門邊，京子轉過身，「綾乃～」

要不是窗外突然吹來一陣風，要不是綾乃為了不讓桌上文件被吹落而急忙站起來壓住，要不是歲納京子的笑容過於溫柔... 綾乃就會聽見她說的話了。

腦中一片空白，綾乃楞楞地望著京子。

事實上，她聽見了，她只是，不能明白，藏在歲納京子笑容背後，那句話的含義。

「那、就這樣，」京子手指輕敲著門板，笑容有些拘束地說道，「拜拜。」 說罷，便轉身跑出學生會室。

綾乃呆站在原地半晌後，急忙追出門口，「等一下，歲納京子？！」但無奈沒有獲得回應，那傢伙早已經消失在轉角了。

面對著空無一人的走廊，綾乃腦海中不斷重播剛才的場景。什麼嘛，那什麼意思... 而且為什麼，會在她轉身前，瞥見她臉上的一抹紅暈...


	4. Chapter 4

京子跑在走廊上，臉上的笑容和熱度遲遲不肯退去。

雖然她知道，綾乃有九成八的機率沒聽懂她剛剛說的話... 想到此，京子不禁噗哧一笑，摸了摸自己發熱的臉頰，真麻煩啊...

今天一早，京子就發現綾乃在座位上看著一本雜誌，但不像過去，看完後總是容光煥發，今天的她反倒一臉心事重重，令人不由得擔心起來，所以下午數學課的時候，才會趁機做個鬼臉逗她笑。但是讓綾乃滿面愁容的原因，仍舊是個謎。

直到稍早在娛樂社，京子才明白到底是怎麼回事。

社團時間，才剛走進茶道室，京子就看見千夏拿著一本雜誌，在結衣身旁晃啊晃的。走近一看，京子發現那正是綾乃這陣子很喜歡的那本雜誌，而現在讓千夏異常興奮、結衣滿臉無奈的一頁，則是一篇讀者來信。

一篇關於如何確定喜歡的人也喜歡自己的讀者來信。

京子向千夏借來看看，反正她現在一臉幸福地躺在結衣腿上，暫時也不需要這個。

目光掃過讀者來信的問題和雜誌編輯的回覆，京子臉上慢慢浮現一抹微笑。原來是這樣嗎...

想起剛剛在教室裡，聽到千歲跟綾乃說她和櫻子、向日葵要先去教職員辦公室一趟，現在學生會室鐵定只剩她一個人，嘻嘻。

京子倏地起身，向大家說她要出去一下，燈里投以疑惑的眼神，結衣了然於心地叮嚀路上要小心，千夏則是... 臉上洋溢著幸福，連看都沒看她一眼。

在去學生會室的路上，京子在腦海中一一回想雜誌上所寫的八個徵兆。

過去這兩年來，京子已經使盡各種方法明示暗示，為的就是讓綾乃有足夠信心聽從內心的聲音，踏出那最後的一步。但是... 無奈好像怎麼做，綾乃都有辦法找理由不相信，就連人家雜誌上寫得那麼清楚明白了，綾乃還是愁眉苦臉...

真是沒辦法啊，京子搔搔頭，看來只好使出殺手鐗了。藏不住臉上的笑容，京子加快了腳步。

於是，她跑到學生會室，與綾乃來場拌嘴日常後，在離開前丟下了一句...

「我喜歡妳喔。」

...只是，沒想到綾乃的遲鈍，已經超乎了她的想像。京子笑著，望向天空的朵朵白雲，看來，追女朋友果然不是那麼簡單呢。


End file.
